Skype - the match maker
by nessii31
Summary: What happens when you don't pay attention WHO exactly you're chatting with. Mitchsen, Fluff


Chloe was lying on her bed, laptop in front of her. Most of the screen was occupied by Beca since they had chatted via Skype the whole evening. They had talked about school, acapella and a whole bunch of other stuff. This had brought a new thought to Beca who lowered her head, closed her eyes for a moment and decided on a change of topic.  
"Chloe, what do I do with my feelings for Aubrey?"  
When Beca heard but a clank as a response she opened her eyes and lifted her head... Only to see a certain blonde standing behind Chloe in the open door. Aubrey had obviously just entered the room with the pitch pipe in her hand - the item that had made the noise Beca had heard as it had fallen down.  
Before even one of the three girls had the opportunity to say something, Beca reacted instinctively and closed her laptop in panic.  
Meanwhile Aubrey's gaze wandered from the now black screen to the redhead still lying on the bed. Chloe slowly turned around.  
"I guess you heard that," she said uncertainly.  
Aubrey didn't know what to say and just continued to stare at her roommate.  
"Look, Bree. I know it sounds... weird at first but Beca, she-"  
"Stop, Chloe," Aubrey interfered immediately.  
"But Bree, I just-" Chloe tried to explain but was given no chance.  
"No. Please Chloe. Whatever it is, I want to hear it from her. In person. You understand what I mean?" Aubrey asked and the redhead nodded. Of course she understood. Then Aubrey continued.  
"I always thought you and her were... you know? I never would have guessed..." the blonde started to explain but trailed off. The redhead just shook her head sympatheticly.  
"Go talk to her, Bree," Chloe insisted and smiled encouragingly.  
"I will," Aubrey answered sincerely, turned around and left the room as well as the apartment.

The closer she came to Beca's room the more nervous she got. What kind of feelings had they been talking about? Were they good or bad? What if Beca tried to get rid of them? Maybe it was better if there was more time for both of them to think everything over.  
Those thoughts swirled around Aubrey's head until she - only a few steps before her goal - turned around and went back where she came from. She re-entered the apartment and was kind of surprised to find Chloe sitting at the kitchen table, obviously waiting for her roommate's return.  
"That was quick," Chloe stated slightly doubtfully.  
"She... wasn't there," Aubrey quickly responded but the redhead saw her nervously shifting gaze.  
"You didn't talk to her."  
It was a statement, not a question but Aubrey nodded nevertheless, averting her eyes ashamed of her own cowardice.  
"It's your decision, Bree. But I really think it would be better if the two of you talked about it."  
"I know. Tomorrow, after Bella's practice I'll do it. Promised," Aubrey answered trying to sound confident but not succeeding completely.  
"Good luck," Chloe simply gave back before she stood up and went to her room. Aubrey did the same and decided to go to sleep early for once.

The next day went normally at first. When Bella's practice began Aubrey noticed that Beca was missing but she didn't comment on it and tried to ignore Chloe's meaningful gazes as well. After practice everyone left until only Chloe and Aubrey were in the large gym.  
"Now?" the redhead simply asked.  
"I have to take a shower first. Can't show up like that," Aubrey explained and gained another dubious look from Chloe.  
"Really. Right after I showered and put some clothes on I'll be over there," the blonde insisted. Her roommate just sighed but didn't push further.  
They returned to their apartment and Aubrey immediately disappeared into the bathroom. When she was ready and exited, she nearly tripped over a little stack of clothes. On closer inspection Aubrey realized they were her own, obviously chosen by Chloe. The blonde shook her head but put them on anyway. She was surprised to see that it was one of her favorite pajamas and fairly normal underwear. She had expected something fancier but of course she wouldn't complain. When she passed the kitchen on the way towards her room she saw Chloe sitting at the table like the night before. She hadn't changed and still wore her practice outfit.  
"You're ready, good. Let's go!" the redhead proclaimed confidently, stood up and went towards the apartment's door.  
"What do you mean 'Let's go!'?" Aubrey asked confused.  
"Since you didn't manage to go to Beca's room alone yesterday, I'll help you. For the sake of the Bellas of course. We have to practice, don't we?" Chloe added trying to seem serious.  
"I can go to her room by myself, thanks," Aubrey gave back indignantly.  
"You can, but you won't. Don't argue; you know it's pointless," Chloe shrugged and Aubrey sighed in defeat. Chloe was right: She knew, as soon as the redhead had decided on something it was impossible to change her mind. So the blonde just nodded and followed Chloe towards Beca's room.

When they stood in front of the door Chloe just knocked.  
"Beca, it's me," she called and shortly after the door was opened by a small brunette. She had obviously hardly slept judging from her stance albeit seemingly having spent the last day in her PJs and her whole demeanor showed how miserable she felt. She didn't even lift her head to look at her visitor.  
"Hey Chlo, come in," she slurred tiredly. However, when she saw four instead of two legs walking past her, Beca decided to look up. She couldn't believe her eyes when Aubrey stood in front of her, in her PJs no less. And not just any PJs: A while ago Chloe had taken a picture of a sleeping Aubrey wearing those exakt pajamas and the redhead had sent it to Beca. As 'encouragement' - that's how Chloe had called it. Before Beca could say anything to the view before her, the redhead interfered.  
"You two have to talk. I'll be gone, have fun," she simply stated, kissed both girls on the cheek and left, closing the door behind her and leaving the other two in awkward silence. They stood before each other just clad in their PJs and seemed unable to do anything. Beca had to admit that Aubrey really looked sexy in this outfit. The hotpants cupped her ass perfectly and the shirt showed the blonde's great body.  
Finally Beca remembered what she had planned to do when she would see Aubrey again. She managed to tear her eyes away, went to her desk and pulled an envelope from under a stack of paper. She turned around and handed it to Aubrey who looked at it confused.  
"Let's call it my resignation letter. I'm quitting the Bella's, just wanted to make it official with the necessary paperwork and stuff," the brunette gave her short explanation, still holding out the envelope.  
Aubrey took and opened it, seemingly looking at the things Beca had written in the form. When she was finished she looked around the room. Her gaze was halted by the object she had been searching for. Aubrey held the form as well as the envelope in front of Beca's face and simply tore both of them apart, again and again until they were in tatters. Then she went to the bin - the object she had been searching before - and tossed it away before returning to her previous position in front of the small brunette.  
"I reject your resignation. You'll come to practice tomorrow," Aubrey stated sternly at which something inside Beca snapped and her previously calm demeanor suddenly changed into anger.  
"I most certainly will not! Do you really think I want to spend two hours daily watching you, the girl I can't have but have been madly crushing on for weeks, do countless incredibly sexy and endearing things? Forget it!" she exclaimed before thinking about it. When Beca realized her mistake she blushed heavily and averted her gaze in an almost angry manner.  
"What about me barking orders is endearing?" The question was asked confused and in a surprisingly low voice. Much like Beca Aubrey hadn't thought about what she said and had asked the first thing that had come to her mind.  
"Everything!" Beca answered nearly desperately, her arms flailing excessively. "Your confidence and determination, your little smiles when the Bellas actually do something right and you think no one's looking at you, the way you put that Bitch Pipe back into its pocket... And every time I see you doing this and more, I have to tell myself how straight and out of my league you are and I..." At this point Beca's voice became smaller, sounding exhausted. "I just can't deal with it anymore. So even if you don't accept my resignation, I won't come to practice anymore."  
With this she made a few steps back and slumped down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and looking up at Aubrey neutrally.  
"Now could you leave? Please?" she asked and lowered her gaze again, looking at the floor in front of Aubrey's feet. Aubrey's feet that were only clad in socks, something Beca realized just now. Chloe must have really brought her here by surprise. She chuckled weakly at the image, the redhead dragging her struggling roommate out of her bed and over half of the campus.  
"Beca?" Aubrey's question brought the brunette back to reality and she lifted her gaze again.  
"What makes you think I'm straight?"  
The question had been asked with pure curiosity and thrown off Beca who now looked totally flabbergasted.  
"Common sense?" she answered uncertainly at which Aubrey just scoffed.  
"Since when do you rely on common sense? Looking at you I wouldn't have been surprised if you were allergic to it," she gave back albeit smiling slightly.  
"So... you're not straight?" the brunette concluded in the same unsure manner as before.  
At this question Aubrey rolled her eyes and took a few steps forward, now standing directly in front of Beca.  
"No Beca. I'm not straight. And - just for the record - it's up to me to decide whether I'm out of your league or not. So would you grow some balls and finally ask me on a date or do I have to do it myself?"  
"You want to ask yourself on a date?" Beca responded with returning confidence and a light smirk.  
"Sure why not, doesn't seem like I have any other offers now, do I?" Aubrey gave back in a similar tone.  
Beca extended her right arm, knees still drawn to her chest with the left one and took Aubrey's left hand gently.  
"Aubrey Posen, do you want to go on a date with me? Tomorrow at seven for example?" the DJ asked tenderly.  
Aubrey smiled equally smitten and took a deep breath before she finally gave her answer.  
"No."  
With this one word all of Beca's insecurities returned, the smile vanished, she let go of Aubrey's hand and retreated her arm to its former position as she averted her gaze. Suddenly she felt two palms gently cupping her cheeks and hesitantly the brunette lifted her head once more.  
"At seven Bella's practice will just be finished, I need some time to shower and such, so maybe eight would be better, wouldn't it?" the blonde asked with an expression between smiling and smirking.  
At this Beca's eyes widened and she blushed at her own forgetfulness as much as the close proximity they were in.  
"Oh, right. I forgot about that," she admitted sheepishly.  
Slowly she saw Aubrey's face coming closer to her own and before she had time to think about what was about to happen, Beca felt a pair of soft lips on her own. The kiss was chaste but it still showed their feelings for each other. Feeling brave Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey and pulled her in, making the blonde fall forwards onto the bed albeit never breaking the kiss. Aubrey now straddled the brunette's legs with her knees, her rear sitting on Beca's thighs and her arms around the brunette's shoulders. Meanwhile the smaller girl's palms were comfortably lying at the blonde's hips.  
Slowly they broke apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
"You got me into your bed faster than I assumed," Aubrey quipped to which Beca blushed and smiled.  
"Since you're in your PJs anyway I thought you might be tired and wanted to go to sleep," the brunette finally gave back, sounding braver than she felt.  
Aubrey seemed to think about it and shortly Beca worried that she had been too forward. But then she saw the blonde's gentle smile and relaxed at the next words she heard.  
"Sounds like a good idea," Aubrey answered tenderly.  
Then she managed to turn both of them around 90 degrees. When Beca's back wasn't supported by the bed's back rest anymore Aubrey's weight made her fall back with the blonde on top of her.  
"Now you're all mine," Aubrey whispered seductively making Beca blush even more.  
The blonde closed the distance between their mouths once more, now kissing the girl under her with more confidence and vigor. Beca responded equally passionately and soon their hands roamed each other's body.  
Suddenly their make-out session was disturbed when Beca had to let out a large yawn.  
"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. "Guess I lost more sleep over this than I thought."  
Aubrey chuckled but wasn't mad since she had to admit that she felt tired as well.  
"No problem, Beca. We can repeat this after the awesome date you'll plan."  
With these words the blonde moved off of Beca and lay down next to the DJ. Beca on the other hand turned her back side towards the blonde and pressed against the taller body behind her. Immediately Aubrey laid her arm around Beca's waist and pulled her even closer. Beca sighed contently and snuggled deep into the embrace, holding onto Aubrey's arm tightly like it was a teddy bear. The blonde leaned forward once more.  
"Good night, Beca," she whispered into the other girl's ear lovingly while kissing her cheek.  
"Night, Bree," Beca gave back and like that they both went to sleep.


End file.
